History...Or Fairy Tale?
by Zephra85
Summary: A prologue to a new series, which focuses on two new bots, Calax and Xia, a brother and sister who would do anything for one another. But with their Grandfathers, Anvion's stories, it puts doubts in Xia's head about her life, yet Calax thinks they're noth


History.Or Fairy Tale?  
  
By zephra_85 lunadragona@hotmail.com  
  
Blurb: A shocking prologue to a new series, which focuses around two new bots, Calax and Xia, a brother and sister who would go to the ends of the universe for one another. But with their Grandfathers, Anvion's stories, it puts doubts in little Xia's head about her life, yet Calax believes that they're nothing more than stories.but are they? First in "Returning Pasts" series.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: My first ACTUAL BW fanfic! Yatta! ^_^ I thought of this in 2 seconds, and just started typing, so I made it up as I went along. (I have NEVER done that before! 0.o) So don't be too surprised that it sucks. And don't mind the corny-beyond-human-belief ending. Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Calax sighed and threw his head back, leaning on the back of his chair, exhausted from the work at the coal mine. He wished he could just go to sleep, but he constantly worried about Xia. He usually ended up watching her, because Grandpa was too old to do really anything anymore, much less babysit. And Xia was enough of a troublemaker as it is. Calax knew it wasn't really her fault though, she was just curious about lots of things.  
  
It must be her beast mode. He thought. What was that expression.curiosity killed the cat? Well, something like that. However, that thought didn't really comfort him in the slightest. At that moment, it hit him that he didn't know where Xia was. He jolted out of his chair and ran out of his bedroom, trying not to trip over any of the clutter that was littered on the floor. Calax turned the corner down the hallway and stood in front of the doorway to the T.V. room. He gave a huge sigh of relief when he saw that Xia was sitting on the floor in beast mode in front of Grandpa, who was sitting in his leather chair in robot mode and talking to her.  
  
He smiled softly. He knew he worried way too much, but his little sister was his whole life. He knew Grandpa wouldn't be around forever, and he was pretty old anyway. Since bots could live up to 2000 human years, they could see dozens of generations of their descendents. Calax knew that his Grandpa was actually his Great times five Grandfather, but he was the only parent he knew. Xia was his adopted sister, and he never knew his parents. Grandpa could go on and on about his father, but he never mentioned two words about his mother. Grandpa said he loved her so much, it hurts to talk about her, because it just reminds him she's not there. Calax couldn't blame Grandpa, it made sense to him.  
  
Sensing her older brothers presence, Xia perked her head up and looked to him, grinning that happy-go-lucky little kid grin. Grandpa looked his way too.  
  
"Grandpa's telling me about Cybertron Calax! Do you wanna listen too?" Xia asked. Calax shook his head.  
  
"Xia, how many times do I have to tell you, Grandpa's just telling you stories." Calax sighed, then sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on. "There is no Cybertron, and there never was. Erithos and Shaxias were created by humans so that they wouldn't have to do hard labour. And that's it. We never had our own planet, there were never any Autobots, Decepticons, Maximals, or Predacons, and we were never at war. The only wars we have are ones that humans order us to participate in."  
  
Xia looked disappointed, and she slumped down, twitching her tail. Grandpa didn't look too happy. Calax didn't mean to sound so mean, and he didn't mind Grandpa telling her these things, but he's old, so he's become semi-senial, but not to a dangerous point. He doesn't realize anymore that these are just fairy tales. Calax leaned towards Grandpa.  
  
"You shouldn't tell her these things anymore Grandpa. They're just stories, they aren't real." He said.  
  
"But they are real Calax, my boy!" said Grandpa, with his voice having more enthusiasm than a man his age should. "Or my name isn't Anvion!" he struck a heroic looking pose that made Xia giggle. Calax raised an eyebrow (sort of) at him.  
  
"It's true! I was just a little boy when Cybertron was destroyed, and I am still convinced that to this day it was the humans!"  
  
"Grandpa, even if Cybertron DID exist, why would the humans want to destroy it? And where in the pit would they get that kind of power to destroy a planet thousands of times larger than Earth?" argued Calax.  
  
"They were afraid!" insisted Anvion. "They didn't believe that the Maximals would keep their alliance with the humans, so they destroyed it and turned the survivors into their slaves! They also changed our factions and erased the memories of the adults so they wouldn't remember who they were. Humans didn't bother erasing the minds of the children, because there wasn't many child survivors, and they figured they were too young to remember too much anyway. And I'm the only bot old enough to even remember that there ever was a Cybertron in the first place." he trailed off.  
  
"And HOW did they destroy Cybertron?" Calax asked. Anvion paused a moment.  
  
"I haven't figured that part out yet. I was just a kid for Primus sake!" he pouted.  
  
"And that's another thing," Calax started. "There's no Primus either. Bots don't have any religion Grandpa." Anvion sighed.  
  
"There's just no convincing you boy, you're too gullible. You believe everything those humans have told you." He grabbed his cane and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight kids." And with that, Anvion dragged himself out of the room.  
  
"Goodnight Grandpa!" Xia called out, who had remained perfectly quiet so that she could hear the argument up until that moment. Calax leaned back in his chair, wishing he could go to bed, but it wasn't Xias' bedtime for an hour, and he didn't like sending her to bed early. Xia, still in beast mode, stood up and crawled onto Calax's lap. He flinched a little from her weight, but stroked her anyway.  
  
"Calax?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think that there's a chance that Grandpa COULD be right?"  
  
".No, I don't."  
  
".If what he says isn't true, than why are bots treated so badly by humans, and we let them?"  
  
"We live in poverty and are treated with cruelty because to most humans, we're just robots, objects, servants, and nothing more. And we let them because it's in our programming not to disobey humans."  
  
"Maggie's not like that."  
  
".Yeah, you're right. Maggie's nice."  
  
".Calax?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Y'know what I heard from Stingshield today?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"He says when he grows up, he's gonna start a rebellion against the humans."  
  
"Wait a minute, are we talking about the same Stingshield that's a pushy, scrawny, no-brained Shaxia?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Hahahe, well, if he ever starts a rebellion against the humans, and succeeds, then I'm a siamese cat, and you're a velociraptor!"  
  
"Hehehe! Calax! I'M a siamese cat, and YOU'RE a velociraptor!"  
  
"I know, that's the point of sarcasm."  
  
"Oh.Calax?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you have to work really hard today?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"You look tired."  
  
"That's because I am."  
  
".I'm going to bed now."  
  
"You don't have to go to bed for another hour Xia."  
  
"I know.but you need to sleep, or you'll get cranky."  
  
"Oh, well, goodnight Xia."  
  
"Goodnight Calax."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"Calax?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
".I love you."  
  
".I love you too."  
  
  
  
Blah, I told you that was corny! Anyway, send your comments to lunadragona@hotmail.com 


End file.
